Is This What Is Called Love?
by KurosawaAlice
Summary: Eren Jaeger, anak kelas 1 SMA yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk didepan seorang pria yang baru saja dia lihat. Kenapa Eren selalu ambruk setiap kali dia bersama pria itu, dan kenapa pria itu bersikap baik kepada Eren? WARNING : RivaRen, sho-ai, typo(s), gaje
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01.

"Ahh..rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang, ibu pasti akan marah kalau melihat nilaiku yang seperti ini…" Ujar seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun berambut coklat dan poninya dibelah dua yang bernama Eren Jaeger sambil berjalan di trotoar.

"_Ng? Siapa itu? Kenapa dia memperhatikanku terus?" _Batin Eren sambil memperhatikan seorang pria berambut hitam dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya, dia ce—ehem—tidak terlalu tinggi, wajahnya datar, dan terus memperhatikan Eren dengan seksama.

"_Loh? Kenapa rasanya..aku mengantuk sekali—"_ Batin Eren yang kemudian langsung saja ambruk(baca : ketiduran) di depan pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu.

.

.

.

"Oi, bocah." Samar-samar, terdengar suara rendah yang memanggil Eren.

"Ngh..i-ini dimana..?" Eren yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sekitar.

Hening sebentar.

_Ini dimana!?_

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, padahal sudah daritadi kupanggil." Ujar lelaki yang tadi memanggil Eren sambil menaruh segelas air di meja yang terletak di samping ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Eren.

"A-ah..maaf, anda siapa, ya?" Tanya Eren sambil mempertegas penglihatannya supaya dia bisa melihat sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya.

Tunggu dulu.

_Ini kan pria yang tadi memperhatikanku!?_

Hening lagi.

"Aku yang membawamu setelah kau tiba-tiba ambruk di depanku dati siang." Jawab lelaki itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ahh…maaf sudah merepotkan.."

"Tidak apa, aku juga sebenarnya ingin bicara denganmu," Lanjut lelaki itu sambil duduk di pinggir kasur "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu membahasnya sekarang."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak?" Eren Jaeger dan kepolosannya.

"Karena ini pembicaraan yang penting, karena kita baru saja bertemu, aku merasa tidak enak kalau langsung berbicara tentang hal itu." Kemudian pria itu bangkit dari pinggir kasur, duduk di depan laptopnya, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?" Tanya Eren sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Namaku Rivaille." Jawab pria itu singkat.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal." Eren yang memperlihatkan senyumannya yang tingkat ke-unyu-annya melebihi Colossal Titan yang lagi nyengir itu ternyata mampu membuat Rivaille yang wajahnya sedatar tembok baru disemen itu sedikit terkejut.

Keajaiban itu memang nyata.

"Apa Rivaille-san sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dilaptop itu?" Eren mulai kepo.

"Iya, aku sedang membuat sebuah naskah novel."

"Jadi Rivaille-san adalah seorang novelist?" Eren, hilangkanlah sifat kepomu itu.

Disaat Eren dan Rivaille sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba sebuah badai,angin topan, halilintar, dan cetar membahana badai datang.

BRAAAKK.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka secara paksa itu begitu menggelegar dan cukup untuk membuat Eren terkejut setengah hidup.

Tapi itu tidak akan bekerja pada Rivaille yang tetap mengetik di laptopnya.

"Yo Rivaille~~" Ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat kuncir kuda dan berkacamata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Hening—lagi.

"Hanji, apa kau tidak bisa masuk dengan lebih tenang?" Ujar Rivaille kepada wanita-yang-disebut-Hanji tersebut sambil terus mengetik.

"Hahahahaa, maaf, maaf. Hm? Siapa ini? Kenapa dia duduk di kasurmu, Rivaille?" Ujar Hanji sambil memasang ekspresi seorang _fujoshi_ hardcore yang berhasil menemukan _doujinshi_ yaoi R18 yang dia mimpikan sedari dulu.

Sekali lagi, Hening.

"Tadi siang, tiba-tiba anak ini ambruk di depanku, jadi kubawa saja kemari." Jawab Rivaille sambil (masih)mengetik.

"Kufufufuu, mengaku saja kau memang ingin membawanya kemari untuk kau—" Hanji yang tadinya tertawa nista, langsung dibuat diam oleh Rivaille yang dengan cepat menjitak Hanji.

"Kau ada perlu apa datang kemari malam-malam begini? Cepat katakan." Ujar Rivaille dengan nada bicara agak marah.

Eren hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau deadline untuk bulan ini sudah dekat, makanya aku sengaja datang kemari."

"Deadline? Maksudnya batas waktu untuk memberikan naskah novel?" Ujar Eren dengan suara agak pelan.

"Tepat sekali~"

"Kalaupun kau tidak memperingatkanku, aku pasti akan memberikan naskah ini tepat waktu. Pulang sana."

"Haahhh kau ini, aku masih ingin berbicara dengan anak ini. Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanya Hanji kepada Eren yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger.."

"Heemmm…Eren-kun, ya? Salah kenal~ namaku Hanji Zoe, editor di Scouting Publishing." Ujar Hanji sambil mengambil tangan Eren dan bersalaman dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Editor?"

"Iya, aku bertugas mengambil naskah, mengingatkan sang penulis tentang deadline dan semacamnya."

"Hee..hebat sekali."

"Terima kasih~ ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, sudah jam 11 malam. Sampai jumpa, Eren-kun~" Kemudian Hanji langsung saja ngacir keluar.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, hening.

"APA!? JAM 11 MALAM!?" Eren panik sendiri.

"Tenanglah, besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu pulang, besok kau libur, bukan? Sekarang kau tidurlah." Ujar Rivaille yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Eren hanya menuruti perintah Rivaille.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Rivaille-san."

.

.

.

"Eren, kemana saja kamu kemarin!? Walau ibu sudah berkali-kali menelponmu, kau tidak angkat!" Ujar Carla begitu melihat anaknya memasuki rumah.

"Maaf, kemarin anak ini ambruk di depan saya, jadi saya membawanya ke apartemen tempat saya tinggal. Maaf saya tidak menghubungi anda." Ujar Rivaille yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan efek _sparkle_ di sekitarnya dan membuat Carla terpesona walaupun Rivaille tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

"A-ah iya, maaf Eren sudah merepotkan. Eren, kenapa kamu bisa sampai ambruk begitu? Kamu sakit?"

"Entahlah, begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di apartemen Rivaille-san."

"Mungkin kamu perlu istirahat."

"Ah…iya.."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," Rivaille yang tadinya hendak pergi, mendadak berhenti dan berkata "Eren, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa datang ke rumahku lagi."

"A-ah, terima kasih, Rivaille-san." Ujar Eren yang kemudian langsung pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

.

.

.

_Drrrt drrrt._

"Halo?" Ujar Eren setelah dia mengambil dan menaruh handphonenya yang tadi bergetar bertanda ada yang menelpon, di samping telinganya.

"Yo~ Eren~"

Eren kaget pangkat Colossal.

"Ha-Hanji..san?" Jawab Eren sambil memasang ekspresi 'dia-tau-nomor-hape-gue-darimana'.

"Hahaha~ kau pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa tahu nomor teleponmu, bukan?"

_Déjà vu._

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa datang ke apartemen Rivaille sekarang?" Lanjut Hanji yang tadinya bersikap mistis dengan membaca pikiran Eren.

"Eh? Bisa, memangnya ada apa?"

"Yah, Rivaille sepertinya kangen padam—" Satu detik setelah Hanji berkata tidak benar, terdengar suara _'ADUUHH! UWAAA! GUBRAKKK!'._

Walau author udah capek ngomong ini, tapi tidak apa-apa, lah : hening.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, suara rusuh itu digantikan oleh suara Rivaille.

"Halo? Kau masih disana, Eren?"

"I-iya masih.." Eren hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang barusan terjadi.

Tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau Eren tidak tahu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bisa datang sekarang?"

"Bisa, aku akan segera kesana sekarang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kemudian Rivaille menutup teleponnya.

"_Rumah Rivaille-san agak jauh, sih…tapi tidak apa-apa,lah."_ Batin Eren sambil bersiap pergi.

_._

.

.

_Ting Tong._

"Ah Eren-kun, ayo masuk~" Saat pintu apartemen dibuka, Eren melihat sosok Hanji dengan kepala bagian belakangnya terdapat benjolan besar, namun Hanji masih memasang senyuman bahagia di wajahnya.

"Ah, iya.."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Eren." Ujar Rivaille yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya seperti biasa.

"Ma-maaf aku lama.."

"Tidak apa. Salahkan Hanji yang terlalu bersemangat menelpon dan menyuruhmu datang kemari."

Hanji langsung pasang senyuman Colossal Titan diwajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Rivaille-san memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu." Jawab Rivaille singkat.

"Bantuan?"

"Sebenarnya Rivaille sedang membuat sebuah novel yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang anak sekolahan, dan karena Rivaille tidak punya kenalan anak sekolahan, jadi dia ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jelas Hanji sambil memperlihatkan cover dari novel yang akan Rivaille buat.

"Begitukah..aku sih tidak keberatan." Jawab Eren sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan di luar membuatkan kalian teh dan kopi. Kalian berdiskusi saja dulu di sini, fufufu~" Kemudian Hanji langsung saja keluar sambil memasang senyuman ala _fujoshi_ miliknya.

Bener loh, author capek ngomong ini : hening.

.

.

.

"Rivaille, bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat refrensi untuk novel barumu?" Ujar Hanji sambil memasuki kamar Rivaille yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang kerja.

"Sudah, berkat bocah ini." Rivaille menunjuk Eren yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang seperti sebelumnya.

"Loh? Kenapa dia tidur di ranjangmu lagi, Rivaille?" Tanya Hanji sambil memasang senyuman _fujoshi_ miliknya—lagi.

"Entahlah, begitu aku selesai mencatat semua refrensi, dia malah ambruk lagi. Dan hentikan senyuman anehmu atau kau akan berakhir jatuh dari lantai 15 apartemen ini." Rivaille _death glare_ kearah Hanji yang langsung _poker face_ ditempat.

"Oh iya, kau bilang dia juga ambruk saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya, apa dia punya menyakit anemia atau semacamnya?"

"Entahlah…bagiku dia tidak terlihat seperti penderita anemia." Ujar Rivaille sambil mengelus dahi Eren dengan lembut.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ke kantor, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Oh iya, kalau aku pergi, kau jangan berbuat macam-macam kepada Eren-kun, ya—" Hanji mendapatkan lemparan bantal tepat diwajahnya.

Head shot.

"Sudah, kau pergi, sana."

"Iya iyaaa aku pergiiii." Kemudian Hanji langsung pergi meninggalkan Rivaille dan Eren yang masih tertidur.

.

.

.

"Mmh…ini jam berapa..?" Eren yang baru sadar, langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat sekeliling.

"Kau sudah bangun, Eren?" Terdengar suara Rivaille dari arah pintu.

"A-aahhh! A-apa aku tertidur lagi!?" Eren langsung panik seketika.

"Iya, kau tertidur begitu aku selesai mengumpulkan bahan refrensi." Ujar Rivaille sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aaahhh….lagi-lagi aku sudah merepotkan Rivaille-san—"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Lanjut Rivaille sambil mengelus pipi Eren dengan lembut "Karena kau bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama."

"E-eh.." Eren nge-blush seketika.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke rumahmu, sekarang sudah jam 4 sore."

"A-ah..ka-kalau begitu, a-aku permisi dulu!" Ujar Eren yang kemudian langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen Rivaille sambil berusaha menghilangkan semua merah yang menutupi kedua sisi pipinya.

"_Apa maksud dari kata-kata Rivaille-san tadi? Kenapa wajahku memerah, dan jantungku berdetak kencang sekali!?"_

.

.  
.

"_A__pakah ini__…__yang disebut__cinta__?__"_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia fic yang berjudul 'Is This What Is Called Love?' by Alice~ /krik.**

**Di chapter satu ini, Alice belum(belum berarti akan *ketawa nista*) memasukkan adegan sho-ai, yaoi, or something, tapi mungkin(**_**mungkin**_**) akan ada di chapter dua~**

**Jadi, silahkan ditunggu chapter duanya, ya~**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02.

"_Apa maksud dari kata-kata Rivaille-san tadi? Kenapa wajahku memerah, dan jantungku berdetak kencang sekali!?"_

.

.  
.

"_A__pakah ini__…__yang disebut__cinta__?__"_

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen Rivaille, Eren terus berlari ke rumahnya sambil berusaha menghilangkan semu merah yang menutupi kedua sisi pipinya.

Saat Eren sadar, dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya dan dia bersyukur karena semu merah di kedua pipinya sudah menghilang, namun detak jantung yang terasa kencang itu tampaknya belum hilang sampai sekarang.

"Eren, kamu sudah pulang? Kemana saja kam—tunggu, Eren?" Ujar Carla yang kebingungan melihat anaknya yang langsung memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua begitu memasuki rumah.

"_Haaahhhhhh, aku ini kenapaa!? Kenapa kata-kata Rivaille-san terus bergema di dalam kepalaku!?" _Batin Eren sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan bantal untuk menyembunyikan warna merah yang kembali muncul di wajah Eren.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Eren, kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa kamu langsung masuk ke kamarmu begitu?" Setelah suara ketukan, terdengar suara Mikasa dari balik pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja..hanya sedikit lelah.." Jawab Eren lesu.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu begitu makan siang sudah selesai, ya.."

"Ya.."

Setelah Eren menjawab dengan singkat, terdengar suara langkah kaki Mikasa yang terasa makin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah kenyang.." Ujar Eren lesu sambil bangkit dari meja makan.

"Kamu kenapa, Eren? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Grisha kepada Eren sambil berhenti makan sejenak.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit mengantuk.."

"Mengantuk?"

"Kemarin Eren sempat ambruk dan ditolong oleh seseorang yang baik hati." Ujar Carla sambil ikut berhenti makan sejenak.

Sedangkan Mikasa hanya memperhatikan.

"Ambruk!?"

Hening.

"Iya, kemarin entah kenapa aku ambruk ditengah jalan, dan saat sadar aku sudah ada di apartemen orang yang menolongku itu— ah sudahlah jangan dibahas." Kemudian Eren langsung ngacir kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu, ada maka—" Saat Eren menuruni tangga rumahnya, dia langsung terkejut karena melihat sosok lelaki yang dia kenal.

"Hei, Eren."

"Ri-Rivaille..san?"

"Katanya, Rivaille-san sengaja kemari untuk menemuimu loh, Eren." Ujar Carla dengan senyum polos yang menggambarkan kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Iya, kemarin saat pulang dari apartemenku, wajahmu memerah, jadi aku kira kau dema—" Rivaille yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, langsung saja didorong oleh Eren ke lantai dua.

"KI-KITA BICARA DI KAMARKU SAJAA!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus mendorongku sampai kekamarmu? Padahal aku hanya ingin menanyakan kondisimu."

"A-aku tidak ingin orang tuaku khawatir, apa lagi kalau Mikasa sampai khawatir, bisa gawat." Jawab Eren sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Mikasa? Maksudmu, anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan memakai syal merah?" Ujar Rivaille sambil sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, bagaimana Rivaille-san bisa tahu?"

"Sejak aku datang ke rumahmu tadi, anak itu terus memperhatikanku dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan."

Hening.

"Jadi, kau tidak sakit, bukan?" Rivaille kembali ke topik awal.

"Tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja. Ja-jadi Rivaille-san tidak perlu khawatir.." Ujar Eren sambil duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu merah lagi, Eren." Tiba-tiba saja Rivaille mengelus dahi Eren dengan lembut.

Hanya satu reaksi Eren saat itu : _bluuuussshhh_.

Hening.

Rivaille melepaskan tangannya.

Eren merapihkan poninya.

Dan masih hening.

"Oh iya, Eren.."

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku hari sabtu nanti?"

"Hari sabtu..?" Eren hanya bercengo ria.

"Iya, aku harus menghadiri sebuah acara tanda tangan untuk novelku yang baru saja di_release_ dua minggu yang lalu."

"Bukankah harusnya Hanji-san yang menemani Rivaille-san untuk urusan seperti itu?"

"Si kacamata bodoh itu tadi menelponku dan berkata bahwa dia habis jatuh dari tangga dan tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu, jadi aku memintamu untuk menemaniku." Jelas Rivaille sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa Rivaille-san bisa meminta editor lain untuk menemani Rivaille-san?" Eren Jaeger dan kepolosannya.

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya menemaniku, Eren?" Rivaille mendekati Eren dengan perlahan.

"E-eh!? Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya takut mengganggu—" Eren mulai _salting_.

"Kalau kau akan mengganggu, aku tidak akan memintamu menemaniku, bukan?" Rivaille semakin mendekat alias mempersempit jarak antar wajah mereka berdua.

"Ri-Rivaille-san, wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat.." Eren berusaha mendorong pundak Rivaille supaya dia terbebas dari posisi yang (sangat)ambigu tersebut.

"…Aku hanya butuh jawaban darimu. Apa kau mau menemaniku atau tidak? Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Rivaille mengambil jarak dengan Eren.

_Akhirnya_.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Rivaille-san…" Jawab Eren sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Lanjut Rivaille sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eren "Aku akan menjemputmu hari sabtu nanti jam sepuluh pagi."

"A-ah..baiklah…" Sekali lagi Eren nge-blush seketika.

.

.

.

"..Oi kacamata, bukankah kau bilang kau habis jatuh dari tangga?" Rivaille terlihat agak kesal saat melihat Hanji berada di apartemennya.

"Betul sekali~" Ujar Hanji sambil meminum kopi.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja?"

"Karena aku telah berbohong kepadamu, aahahahaa!" Tawa nista Hanji menggeleggar.

_Ctak._

Urat kesabaran Rivaille baru saja putus.

"Dasar, gara-gara kau, aku jadi menjadi mengajak Eren ke acara tanda tangan hari sabtu nanti." Rivaille duduk di sofa berwarna coklat tua sambil menghela nafas.

"_Gara-gara_ kau? Mungkin maksudmu, _berkat_ kau?" Hanji memperlihatkan senyuman _fujoshi_ miliknya—lagi.

"…Terserah saja." Kemudian Rivaille langsung saja berjalan memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

"_Hari sabtu, ya….apa aku benar-benar bisa pergi dengan Rivaille-san, ya..?" _Batin Eren sambil melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"EREN JAEGER!" Teriak Keith Shadis, wali kelas sekaligus guru paling killer yang ada di sekolah Eren.

"EH!? IYA, PAK! SIAP, PAK! AMPUN, PAK!" Eren panik pangkat tiga belas.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam satu hari kau melamun di dalam kelas!" Keith terlihat siap menimpuk kepala coklat Eren dengan kapur yang dia pakai untuk menulis di papan tulis sedari tadi.

Eren langsung bergidik ngeri.

"MA-MAAF, PAK!" Eren berusaha meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya, tapi karena saking takutnya, Eren membungkukkan badannya terlalu dalam sehingga dahinya terbentur permukaan meja dan menghasilkan suara "JDUGH".

Satu kelas langsung tertawa nista kecuali Armin dan Mikasa yang memberikan _death glare_ kearah teman-teman sekelasnya sampai-sampai suasana mendadak hening.

"Sudahlah, duduk dulu, Jaeger."

Eren langsung duduk dengan cepat.

"Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi..kalau kau melamun lagi di dalam kelas, aku akan menyuruhmu mengerjakan semua soal yang ada di dalam buku ini dalam waktu satu hari. Ingat itu, Jaeger." Ujar Keith sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal tertuliskan _LKS IPS untuk kelas satu SMA._

"Ba-baik, pak.."

.

.

.

"Eren!" Teriak Armin yang berusaha membangunkan Eren dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Mmmh…apa sih, Armin?" Eren masih setengah sadar sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Dasar, kalau kamu begini terus, nanti Keith-sensei akanbenar-benar menghukummu, loh."

Eren langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat.

"Habisnya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering mengantuk, apa lagi tadi kita ada pelajaran olahraga yang membuat badanku remuk."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar kamu pernah ambruk di tengah jalan,kan? Kamu harus lebih hati-hati." Rupanya berita itu sudah menyebar kemana-mana.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ambruk.."

"Kamu harus hati-hati, kamu tidak bisa membiarkan Mikasa terus khawatir, bukan?"

"Iya juga, ya.."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kamu hati-hati di perjalanan pulang nanti" Kemudian Armin meninggalkan Eren sendirian di kelas karena hari sudah mulai sore.

"Ah..sebaiknya aku juga pulang sekarang.."

.

.

.

"_Gawat…rasanya..aku mengantuk sekali.."_ Batin Eren sambil berhenti berjalan dan perlahan terjatuh kebelakang, namun Eren bisa merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang menahan pundaknya dari belakang sehingga Eren tidak terjatuh.

"Ri-Rivaille-san..?" Eren masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, namun dia berusaha melihat wajah Rivaille yang berada di belakangnya.

"Eren, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa ambruk kapan saja, kau tahu?" Ujar Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Eren yang sudah sadar langsung saja mengambil jarak dengan Rivaille.

"Ha-habisnya tadi aku ada pelajaran olahraga, bahkan badanku sampai sakit begini.." Ujar Eren sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Pinggangmu sakit? Tadi kulihat kau berjalan sambil memegangi pinggangmu." Rivaille tiba-tiba memegang kedua sisi pinggang Eren dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Wuah—Ri-Rivaille-san!? A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

"Tadi kau bilang badanmu sakit? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" Bener juga ya.

"Po-pokoknya Rivaille-san tolong menjauh sedikit.." Eren ngeblush seketika.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau baru pulang dari sekolah, Eren?" Rivaille mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"I-iya, tadi habis pelajaran selesai, aku tertidur di kelas."

Rivaille facepalm.

"Apa kau memang senang tidur dimana saja?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Sejak aku ambruk di depan Rivaille-san, entah kenapa aku jadi begini.." Eren berusaha mengelak.

"Hmm…apa kau punya penyakit anemia?" Rivaille berusaha menebak.

"Entahlah…mungkin?"

Hening.

"Ah! Sudah hampir malam! Maaf Rivaille-san, aku harus pulang sekarang! Permisi!" Setelah permisi kepada Rivaille, Eren langsung saja ngacir tanpa sempat mendengarkan jawaban dari Rivaille.

"Anak itu..imut juga." Rivaille berbicara sendiri sambil menyembunyikan senyuman tipis dengan sebelah tangannya.

Apa mungkin..Rivaille jatuh cinta kepada Eren?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice'ssu~**

**Ini dia chapter dua dari fic Alice yang baru~ *jengjengjeeeng***

**Alice memang bilang kalau di chapter ini akan Alice masukin adegan sho-ai/yaoi tapi Alice enggak tahu ini akan memuaskan hasrat para fujoshi yang mezum-mezum diluar sana*bletak* **

**Ngomong-ngomong, di chapter ini ada bagian dimana Eren bilang kalau 'badannya sakit karena olahraga' sebenarnya itu pengalaman Alice sendiri, setelah dua hari, efek sit up 10x masih kerasa dibadan *berpose seeperti nenek-nenek encok***

**Alice tidak tahu para readers puas atau tidak dengan fic ini, tapi Alice sudah berusaha~ TATAKAEEEE.**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03.

"Anak itu..imut juga." Rivaille berbicara sendiri sambil menyembunyikan senyuman tipis dengan sebelah tangannya.

Apa mungkin..Rivaille jatuh cinta kepada Eren?

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Eren langsung saja duduk lemas di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menaruh tas selempang miliknya di samping sofa.

Kalau diumpamakan, mungkin saat itu Eren terlihat seperti Y*kiteru yang baru saja bebas dari kejaran sang Y*no Gasai.

"Kamu kenapa, Eren? Sepertinya kamu lelah sekali?" Ujar Mikasa yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Tadi aku hanya lari dikejar anjing, kok." Eren, berbohong itu tidak baik.

"Begitukah? Hmm…Oh iya, Eren. Apa kamu mau mandi dulu saja? Kamu berkeringat sekali, loh. Nanti aku saja yang menyiapkan air mandinya untukmu." Mikasa memang bisa diandalkan.

"A-ah, terima kasih, Mikasa." Ujar Eren sambil melemparkan senyuman termanis miliknya.

Sedangkan Mikasa langsung kabur ke kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa wajahnya memerah karena melihat saudara tirinya yang tingkat keunyuannya melebihi Abnormal Titan berbikini(yaiyalah).

.

.

.

"Ahhh…lagi-lagi wajahku memerah karena kata-kata Rivaille-san.." Gumam Eren sambil duduk di dalam bathtub dan menyentuh kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Dan lagi…hari sabtu sudah dekat..ahhhh! Aku tidak yakin aku bisa pergi bersama Rivaille-san!" Eren histeris sendiri.

"Eren! Ibu dan Mikasa pergi dulu, ya!" Teriak Carla dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kemana?"

"Kami mau pergi belanja sebentar, lalu pergi menjemput ayah yang baru pulang dari dinas keluar kota!" Teriak Carla lagi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

"Kami akan segera kembali." Ujar Mikasa agak pelan kemudian pergi bersama Carla.

"_Aahhh..gawat, aku mulai mengantuk lagi…"_ Batin Eren yang kemudian perlahan bersandar di pinggiran bathtub dan akhirnya…tenggelam di dalam bathtub dalam keadaan tertidur.

Setelah beberapa lama Eren tertidur di dalam bathtub, terlihat seorang pria-yang-kalian-pasti-tahu-siapa mengangkat Eren supaya Eren dapat menghirup nafas dengan leluasa.

"Fuah—uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Eren yang baru keluar dari air, akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Oi Eren! Kenapa kau bisa sampai tertidur didalam bathtub!? Apa kau mau mati!?" Teriak Pria itu sambil membantu Eren duduk.

"Ri-Rivaille-san!? Kenapa Rivaille-san ada disini..?"

"Tadi kartu pelajarmu jatuh dari saku celanamu dan aku berniat mengembalikannya."

"Te-terima kasih—A-aahh! A-aku mau pakai baju dulu!" Eren yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya hanya ditutupi oleh selembar handuk kecil, langsung saja berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai baju yang layak pakai.

Sedangkan Rivaille yang ditinggal sendirian di kamar mandi hanya bisa berpikir "Heh, anak yang menarik." Sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Eren, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi saat di kamar mandi tadi, aku menyadari kalau badanmu itu...kurus sekali." Perkataan itu cukup untuk membuat Eren yang sedang setengah membungkuk untuk menaruh segelas kopi di atas meja, membeku seketika.

Hening seketika.

"E-EEHH!?" Eren nge-blush seketika pula.

"Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Selama ini aku tidak memperhatikannya karena kau selalu memakai seragam setiap bertemu denganku."

_Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa?_

"A-aku makan dengan teratur, kok. La-lagipula kenapa Rivaille-san memperhatikan badanku!?" Eren menghadap kearah lain supaya tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Rivaille, tapi Eren tahu kalau Rivaille terus memperhatikan Eren terus menerus.

"Kau bertanya..kenapa aku memperhatikanmu, Eren?" Rivaille mendadak berdiri dan mengelus pipi Eren "Itu karena—"

CKLEK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka langsung menghancurkan suasana.

Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, orang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah..Mikasa.

Rivaille diem.

Eren diem.

Mikasa diem sambil_ death glare_.

"_Arere_, Rivaille-san? Ada perlu apa kemari?" Sang Carla Jaeger mendadak muncul-entah-dari-mana sambil memasang senyum keibuan seperti biasa.

"Ah..saya hanya ingin mengembalikan kartu pelajar yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Eren di tengah jalan." Rivaille yang tadinya berposisi agak bungkuk dan memegang pipi Eren, langsung mengambil posisi berdiri seperti biasa.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan. Silahkan duduk dulu." Mikasa sudah pasti tidak menyetujui kata-kata Carla yang satu ini.

"Tidak perlu, saya sudah harus pulang, terima kasih sudah menawarkan." Ujar Rivaille sambil beranjak pulang.

Sedangkan Mikasa sedang berteriak 'cepet-pulang-sana-dasar-cebol' dalam hati sambil memasang ekspresi sedikit datar.

"Eren, apa orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?" Mikasa langsung mengintrogasi saudara tirinya itu.

"Tidak, malah dia menolongku."

"Menolong? Menolong apa?" Mikasa kepo pangkat Colossal.

Setelah Mikasa bertanya, Eren langsung mengingat kembali kejadian _Eren-yang-sedang-dalam-keadaan-telanjang-ditolong- oleh-Rivaille_ yang barusan dia alami.

"Di-dia menolongku mengembalikan kartu pelajarku. Itu saja, kok." Eren melempar _fake smile_.

Sedangkan Mikasa hanya bisa percaya pada Eren.

.

.

.

-Hari Sabtu-

TING TONG.

Suara bel pintu yang terdengar jelas, langsung membuat Eren tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ah, Rivaille-san.."

"Kau sudah siap, Eren? Kalau sudah, kita bisa langsung pergi." Ujar Rivaille dengan datar—seperti biasa.

"A-ah..baiklah.."

Kemudian Eren dan Rivaille pergi ke sebuah toko buku yang agak luas di sebuah Departemen Store yang berjarak dua stasiun kereta dari rumah Eren.

"Eren-kun~ Rivaille~ sebelah sini~" Teriak Hanji kepada Eren dan Rivaille sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Loh? Bu-bukannya Hanj-san sedang terluka karena jatuh dari tangga?"

"Memang, tapi waktu itu aku hanya bercanda dan Rivaille benar-benar percaya padaku, aahahaaaa!" Ketawa nista Hanji langsung saja berubah menjadi ketawa garing setelah mendapatkan hadiah _death glare_ dari Rivaille "Aahahahaaa, sudahlah. Rivaille, selama acara tanda tangan nanti berlangsung, kau harus duduk di sana." Ujar Hanji sambil menunjuk sebuah meja sederhana dengan spanduk bertuliskan 'Acara tanda tangan bersama Levi-sensei'.

"Levi-sensei itu..?" Eren memperhatikan nama yang tertera di spanduk tersebut sementara Rivaille sudah duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Levi adalah pen name yang kupakai untuk menerbitkan semua novel yang sudah kubuat selama ini." Jelas Rivaille dengan nada bicara datar—lagi.

"Eren-kun, kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihat-lihat di dalam toko buku selama acara ini berlangsung, aku tidak ingin kau bosan."

"A-ah..aku akan menunggu di sebelah sana saja." Kemudian Eren pergi untuk melihat-lihat buku yang disukainya sambil menunggu Rivaille selesai.

Selama acara berlangsung, Eren terus memperhatikan Rivaille yang menandatangani novel yang dibawa oleh penggemarnya satu persatu.

"Aaahh, akhirnya selesai jugaaa! Hei hei, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di café sambil minum teh dan kopi?" Ujar Hanji sambil berdiri dari kursi yang terletak di sebelah kiri tempat duduk Rivaille.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Riville singkat.

"Hei Eren, ayo kita ke café di lantai dasar~"

"A-ah.." Eren bisa dibilang agak terkejut karena tadinya dia terus memperhatikan Rivaille dan tiba-tiba Hanji meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, tadi selama acara tanda tangan berlangsung, kenapa Rivaille-san tidak tersenyum kepada para penggemar walau hanya sedikit?" Eren mulai kepo—lagi.

"Karena itu merepotkan."

Hening.

"Haah, bahkan aku yang sudah menjadi editornya selama tiga tahun ini saja belum pernah melihat Rivaille tersenyum sedikitpun." Ujar Hanji sambil meminum kopinya.

"Benarkah? Aku pernah, loh, melihat Rivaille-san tersenyum walau hanya sedikit."

Hanji langsung menyemburkan kopinya.

"APA!?"

"Aku serius, apa Hanji-san benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Rivaille-san tersenyum?" Eren Jaeger dan kepolosannya.

"Rivaille! Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum di hadapanku, tapi kau malah tersenyum di hadapan Eren-kuunnn!?" Hanji histeris sendiri.

"Terserah aku mau tersenyum di hadapan siapa, dasar bodoh."

"Sudahlah! Aku mau kembali ke kantor!" Kemudian Hanji langsung saja ngacir keluar dari café dan meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian dengan Eren.

"Hanj-san tampaknya marah sekali, ya.." Gumam Eren sambil memperhatikan Hanji yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat menjauhi café.

"Abaikan saja si kacamata bodoh itu." Ujar Rivaille sambil kembali meminum kopinya.

"A-apa Rivaille-san membenci Hanji-san?"

Hening lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"T-tidak, hanya ingin tahu.."

"Apa kau _cemburu_?" Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Eren nge-blush.

"BU-BUKAN BEGITU!" Eren menyangkal mati-matian.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda."

'Hanya' bercanda.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku mau pulang dulu—" Eren yang hendak pergi, tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Rivaille yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau..bisa menemaniku sebentar lagi?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan serius.

"Me-menemani?"

"Iya..ada suatu tempat yang ingin kudatangi, apa kau mau menemaniku?" Ujar Rivaille sambil masih menahan pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Ba-baiklah..tapi Rivaille-san ingin pergi kemana?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi ke—"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Di chapter sebelumnya, Alice mendapat banyak pertanyaan tentang 'kenapa Eren sering ambruk begitu?' bagi yang penasaran, Alice akan menjelaskannya di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Dan ngakaknya, Alice bahkan mendapat pertanyaan 'kok Eren sering ambruk begitu? Apa karena pheromones Rivaille yang terlalu kuat?' tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah penyebab dari penyakit-mirip-anemia yang dialami oleh Eren XDDDD**

**Jadi, kalau mau tahu kenapa Eren sering ambruk, tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya~ tapi Alice enggak menjamin kalau chapter 4 nanti akan memuat alasan-kenapaEren-sering-ambruk ._.**

**Sore de wa minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03.

"Apa kau..bisa menemaniku sebentar lagi?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan serius.

"Me-menemani?"

"Iya..ada suatu tempat yang ingin kudatangi, apa kau mau menemaniku?" Ujar Rivaille sambil masih menahan pergelangan tangan Eren.

"Ba-baiklah..tapi Rivaille-san ingin pergi kemana?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi ke—"

.  
.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang di langit, mulai tenggelam dan membuat warna langit menjadi gradasi antara kuning dan merah membara.

Langit itu menghiasi pemandangan di sebuah taman tua yang tidak terawat, taman itu tidak terlihat seperti taman pada umumnya, taman itu ditumbuhi banyak rumput liar, dan kolam air mancurnya sudah diselubungi oleh lumut.

"Rivaille-san, ke-kenapa Rivaille-san ingin mendatangi tempat seperti ini..?" Eren yang merasa bingung, hanya bisa bertanya kepada Rivaille yang berdiri diam di depan sebuah bangku taman yang sudah rusak.

"Kau..tidak ingat?" Ujar Rivaille perlahan.

"Eh..?"

"Taman ini adalah sebuah tempat yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan..karena ini adalah tempat dimana aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Pertama kali..bertemu denganku..?" Eren bingung seketika.

.

.

.

**-flashback -**

_Malam yang tenang, di sebuah taman kota yang sepi, terlihat seorang pria sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman._

_Wajah pria memang terlihat datar, namun kalau di perhatikan, tatapannya seolah berkata kalau dia tidak memiliki arti hidup lagi._

"_Paman, kenapa paman duduk di sini sendirian?" Sebuah suara kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tadinya dia tundukkan._

"_Kau..siapa..?" Tanya pria itu kepada si pemilik suara. _

_Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang anak lelaki yang umurnya mungkin baru mencapai 3 tahun, rambutnya berwarna coklat agak tua, dan iris besarnya berwarna hijau dan terlihat berbinar walaupun saat itu sudah malam._

"_Aku yang bertanya duluan! Jadi paman harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu!" Anak itu malah nyolot._

"…_Aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang…jadi aku terus berada di taman ini..sendirian.." Jawab pria itu sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Paman..tidak kedinginan?" Tanya anak itu dengan tatapan polosnya._

"_Tidak.."_

"_Paman bohong, tangan paman saja sudah dingin begini." Ujar anak itu sambil menggenggam kedua tangan pria bersurai hitam tersebut._

"_Untuk apa aku bohong? Lagi pula aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.."_

"…_Paman tahu, kalau sendirian di malam hari seperti ini, paman bisa di culik oleh hantu, loh!" Ujar anak itu sambil memasang ekspresi yang agak ketakutan._

"…_Hantu..?"_

"_Iya! Hantu itu nanti akan menarik paman dan—HYAAAA!" Saat menakut-nakuti pria yang ad di depannya, anak itu malah ketakutan karena ada suara seperti rerumputan yang begoyang, dan malah refleks memeluk pria suram dan berekspresi datar itu._

"…_Kau berusaha menakutiku tapi kau sendiri malah ketakutan, dasar bocah." Terlihat senyuman tipis di wajah pria itu saat dia mengelus lembut puncak kepala anak itu._

"_Ha-habisnya—uhhh…" Anak itu terlihat hampir menangis sambil meremas jaket hitam yang dipakai oleh pria itu._

"…_.Siapa namamu?"_

"_E-Eren…" Jawab anak tersebut sambil masih meremas jaket sang pria dewasa yang ada didekatnya itu._

"_Eren, kenapa kau berkeliaran di taman pada waktu malam seperti ini? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"_

"_Ha-habisnya—tadi aku hanya ingin pergi menjemput ayah yang pulang larut malam..jadi aku pergi dan akhirnya tersesat—" Jawab Eren dengan nada bicara sangat innocent._

_Author ulangi, SANGAT innocent._

"_Kalau kau keluar diwaktu malam seeperti ini,kau akan kedinginan, kau tahu?"_

"_Tapi—" Eren hampir nangis._

_Nangis, sodara-sodara._

"_..Jangan menangis, kau mau aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Ujar pria itu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eren dengan lembut._

"_Cerita..?" Eren berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dalam waktu sekejab._

_Pria itu mengangguk dan mulai bercerita._

"_Dulu..ada seorang pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai prajurit terbaik diantara semua prajurit, dia mempunyai sesorang yang amat disayangi olehnya. Namun suatu hari…orang yang dikasihinya itu..mati di dalam pelukannya."_

"_Kenapa..orang itu bisa mati..?" Eren mulai penasaran._

"_Karena dia telah gugur dalam peperangan. Dia memang mati, tapi disaat-saat terakhirnya, dia terlihat tersenyum dan bahkan mati dengan tenang seolah tertidur. Pria itu tidak menyerah walaupun orang yang dikasihinya itu mati, karena dia tahu..kalau di dunia ini masih ada banyak harapan."_

"…_Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi itu cerita yang bagus sekali! Terima kasih, paman!" Ujar Eren sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Jangan panggil aku paman, itu aneh."_

"_Eeh? Kenapa?" _

"_Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Pria itu langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan._

"_Ru-rumahku ada di…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Tanya pria bersurai hitam itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Eren yang tadi digenggam kuat oleh si anak berkepala coklat tersebut._

_Eren hanya mengangguk kecil._

"_Karena kau sudah sampai dirumahmu dengan selamat, jadi sekarang aku akan perg—" Pria itu beranjak pergi namun saat dia membalikkan badannya, Eren langsung menarik bagian bawah jaket hitamnya dan membuat ia terhenti._

"_Paman! Ta-tadi..terima kasih sudah menghiburku! Aku pikir paman berbakat sekali membuat cerita!"_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku paman." Ujar pria itu datar._

"_Jadi aku harus memanggil paman dengan sebutan apa?"_

"…_Rivaille." Setelah mengucapkan namanya yang singkat, pria bersurai hitam itu langsung saja berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari rumah Eren._

_._

_._

_._

**-End Of Flashback-**

Hening.

Setelah Rivaille selesai bercerita, Eren hanya bisa membeku dan memberikan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'plis-gue-enggak-ngerti-elu-ngomong-apa-bro'.

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti maksudku?" Ujar Rivaille memecahkan keheningan.

"Umm….sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti.." Ujar Eren sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Rivaille hanya bisa facepalm sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi..saat aku bertemu denganmu di taman ini, aku sedang bangkrut karena novel yang kubuat sama sekali tidak diterima oleh redaksi manapun. Tapi setelah kau bilang kalau ceritaku bagus, aku mulai percaya diri dan memulai dari awal lagi. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Hening lagi.

"…Aku ingat, aku pernah keluar rumah sendirian..dan aku bertemu dengan seorang pria…" Eren mulai _flashback_ kembali.

"Jadi kearena itulah, saat aku melihatmu saat kau sudah tumbuh besar..aku jatuh cinta kepadamu." Rivaille langsung _to the point_.

Eren langsung nge-blush ria.

"J-j-jatuh cinta—kepadaku!?"

"Iya, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Menurut loe?

"T-tidak,hanya saja—i-itu terlalu mendadak—" Eren _salting_ ditempat.

"..Apa kau tidak menyukaiku, Eren?" Rivaille mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Eren yang terlihat semerah tomat.

"Jadi, apa kau juga menyukaiku? Jawab, Eren."

Hening sebentar.

"A-aku juga..su-suka Rivaille-san—"

"…Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian memberikan ciuman kepada Eren yang langsung menutup kedua matanya erat-erat.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Yeeeey,I'm back~~~~ *kayang* /no**

**Gomenne minna,Alice udah lama gak update fic lagi *pundung***

**Dan Alice juga sebenernya agak bingung cara ngelanjutinnya gimana—jadi gini aja,yah /no /plisAlice**

**Mungkin para readers udah pada ngambek dan gamau baca fic Alice lagi, tapi—ALICE UDAH BERTATAKAEEEEE *ayunin deathscythe***

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05.

"Jadi, apa kau juga menyukaiku? Jawab, Eren."

Hening sebentar.

"A-aku juga..su-suka Rivaille-san—"

"…Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian memberikan ciuman kepada Eren yang langsung menutup kedua matanya erat-erat.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Eren menerima perasaan Rivaille dan mereka secara rahasia telah menjadi sepasang _kekasih_.

Sekali lagi, secara _rahasia_.

Setelah itu, Eren dan Rivaille melanjutkan kehidupan mereka dengan normal dan damai seperti biasa. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya setiap hari jumat, Eren pergi ke rumah Rivaille dan juga bertemu dengan Hanji yang memang sering mengunjungi rumah Rivaille tanpa diundang.

Dan sepertinya Hanji dengan naluri _fujoshi_(?)nya bisa mengetahui hubungan yang terjalin diantara Rivaille dan Eren.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat, hari dimana Eren akan mengunjungi rumah Rivaille sepulang sekolah. Biasanya Eren tidak gugup atau apapun, tapi kali ini, entah kenapa Eren memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Setelah Rivaille-san mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku..dia bersikap seperti biasa dan tidak melakukan apapun..apa jangan-jangan dia tidak serius?"_ Saking seriusnya berpikir, Eren bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah melewati apartemen Rivaille.

"Oi, Eren." Terdengar suara yang familiar memanggil nama Eren "Mau kemana kau? Apartemenku ada di sebelah sini." Lanjut Rivaille sambil berjalan kembali masuk ke gedung apartemen.

Eren hanya bisa bercengo ria dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berjalan sambil melamun? Apa kau ingin celaka?" Tanya Rivaille sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Eren.

"E-eh? Ti-Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir.."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ujar Rivaille sambil duduk di sebelah Eren.

_Gue harus jawab apa?_

"Ti-tidak penting,kok! O-oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, tumben Hanji-san tidak datang kesini hari ini?" Eren mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hening sebentar.

Rivaille menaruh cangkirnya yang berisikan kopi hangat di atas meja dan mulai mendekati Eren.

"Hari ini aku sengaja menyuruhnya tidak datang." Ujar Rivaille sambil menatap Eren dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa?" Eren ngeblush seketika.

Rivaille semakin mendekat dan bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Eren.

"Karena..aku ingin berdua saja denganmu hari ini."

Dan akhirnya bibir Rivaille bertemu dengan bibir Eren yang sebenarnya ingin menghindar, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa.

Begitu menyentuh bibir Eren dengan perlahan, bibir Rivaille langsung saja melumat bibir Eren dengan lembut.

"Ri-Rivaille-san.." Eren yang berniat melepaskan diri dari Rivaille, hanya bisa kembali dilumat oleh pria bersurai hitam di depannya itu.

"Diam dan buka mulutmu, Eren." Perintah Rivaille sambil kembali melumat bibir Eren yang agak terbuka.

Disaat yang begitu romantis, seperti biasa, penghancur klimaks datang.

BRAKKKKK. Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka secara paksa dan tiba-tiba itu membuat kedua lelaki bersurai hitam dan coklat itu saling menjaga jarak.

"HAAAIIII~ KALIAN SEDANG APA~?" Bombastis as always.

Yups, itu dia, Hanji Zoe, sang penghancur klimaks yang paling disegani oleh para fangirls diluar sana(!?).

"Oi Hanji, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak datang kesini hari ini?" Rivaille memasang ekspresi 'kampret-lu-gua-lagi-seru-ama-uke-gue'.

"Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku hampir tidak pernah menaati perintahmu?" Jawab Hanji sambil tersenyum lebar ala Colossal Titan.

_Bener juga, sih. _

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Rivaille langsung mengusir Hanji "Pulang sana, aku tidak membutuhkanmu disini, aku pasti akan menepati deadlinenya."

Eren sweatdrop.

"Heee? Jahatnyaa! Padahal aku sudah sengaja datang kemari!" Jawab Hanji sambil memasang ekspresi =3=).

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau malah datang kemari, padahal aku sudah melarangmu datang kemari." Ujar Rivaille cuek.

"Huh! Terserah kau saja, lah! Aku mau pulang!" Kemudian Hanji langsung saja ngacir keluar dari apartemen Rivaille dengan kesal.

"Apa Rivaille-san harus semarah itu pada Hanji-san..?" Tanya Eren sambil kembali meminum tehnya.

"Tentu saja, apa lagi dia sudah menghancurkan suasana." Rivaille menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"S-suasana—" Eren nge-blush.

"Hm? Wajahmu memerah, Eren." Ujar Rivaille sambil mengusap pipi Eren dengan lembut.

"A-ah—Aku h-harus pulang sekarang! T-terima kasih tehnya!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Eren langsung saja ngacir kembali ke rumahnya sendiri dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Rivaille yang ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa diam dan berpikir _"Heh, dasar bocah."_

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Eren langsung ngacir ke dalam kamarnya dan melempar badannya ke atas kasur dengan posisi wajah menempel dengan permukaan kasur.

"AAAHHHHH! A-aku tidak menyangka kalau Rivaille-san bisa berbuat seperti itu—aku sampai malu setengah mati—" Eren hanya bisa menunggu sampai semu merah diwajahnya menghilang.

Tanpa sadar, Eren malah tertidur dan melewatkan makan malam.

.

.

.

"Hmm…jam berapa ini.." Gumam Eren sambil melihat kearah jam dinding.

Jam delapan malam.

…_HAH!?_

Demi Colossal Titan yang kayang sambil memasang ekspresi fabulous, jam delapan malam dan Eren belum makan malam, sodara-sodara.

"Ibu! Apa ada makanan!?" Eren berteriak kepada ibunya, namun tidak ada respon.

Karena tidak dapat menahan lapar, Eren pergi ke dapur dan menemukan sebuah catatan.

_Eren, ibu dan Mikasa pergi sebentar karena ada keperluan mendadak, maaf kami tidak sempat menyediakan makanan untukmu. Ibu tinggalkan sedikit uang untuk kamu membeli makanan._

Setelah membaca catatan tersebut, Eren langsung mengambil uang yang dimaksud dan pergi mencari makanan.

"Aahh..aku lapar sekali..dan aku tidak tahu harus makan apa.." Gumam Eren sambil berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Saat Eren hendak mengganti arah jalannya, dia menabrak seseorang yang dia kenal baik.

"Ma-maaf—Eh, Rivaille-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Eren?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menatap anak bersurai coklat di depannya itu.

"A-ah, keluargaku pergi dan aku tidak dibuatkan makan malam, jadi aku pergi untuk membeli makanan.."

"…Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku? Kebetulan aku juga sedang mencari makanan."

Hening.

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka pergi makan bersama, Eren berpikir dia harus berpisah jalan dengan Rivaille dan kembali ke rumahnya.

"T-terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku makan, Rivaille-san, sekarang aku harus pulang, sudah, ya—" Eren yang hendak berpisah jalan dengan Rivaille, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh sang pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Tunggu," Lanjutnya sambil mendekati Eren "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumahmu, aku takut kau akan ambruk lagi."

"T-tidak usah, sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah ambruk lagi, kok!" Eren _salting_.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan rumahmu." Kemudian Rivaille berjalan mendahului Eren yang akhirnya pasrah.

"_Gue mimpi apa kemarin malem."_ Batin Eren sambil berjalan di sebelah Rivaille.

Di tengah jalan, Eren merasa agak kedinginan karena butiran salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit, dan kabar buruknya, Eren hanya memakai sebuah jaket tipis.

Setelah memperhatikan Eren selama beberapa saat, Rivaille menarik tangan Eren dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ri-Rivaille-san?! A-apa yang—" Eren nge-blush seketika.

"Kau kedinginan, bukan?" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"I-iya, sih.."

"Kalau begitu diamlah, aku juga kedinginan." Kemudian Rivaille melanjutkan berjalan sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Eren yang semakin lama terasa semakin hangat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Eren melepaskan genggaman tangan Rivaille dan pamit—

"Terima kasih, Rivaille-san, aku—"

—Namun secara tiba-tiba, Rivaille menarik kerah baju Eren dan langsung menciumnya.

"Selamat malam." Ujarnya singkat sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian langsung meninggalkan Eren yang masih membeku.

Hah.

Barusan.

Apa.

Yang.

Terjadi.

!?

Pikiran Eren langsung terbang entah kemana.

Diotak Eren tersetel sebuah lagu.

_SEID IHR DAS ESSEN? __  
__NEIN, WIR SIND DER JAEGER!_

Kalian samua pasti tahu ini lagu apa.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa ada peringatan maupun sirine, Mikasa membuka pintu rumah.

"Loh, Eren? Kamu sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Hening, tidak ada respon dari sang makhluk berambut coklat yang pikirannya masih terbang kesana-kemari menggunakan baling-baling bambu.

"Eren?" Mikasa mencoba memanggil saudara tirinya sekali lagi, dan akhirnya mendapatkan respon yang berarti—

"Eh? Mikasa? Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?"

Hening.

—Ralat, Mikasa mendapat respon yang tidak berarti.

"Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu? Ayo cepat masuk ke rumah."

"A-ah..iya.."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Eren terbangun dan melihat kearah jam.

Jam Sembilan pagi.

Dan Eren baru bangun.

"Ah..untung ini hari Sabtu…" Gumam Eren sambil menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Saat Eren hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, suara bel menghentikan langkah Eren dan membuatnya mengganti arah menuju pintu depan.

"Ya..?" Eren masih setengah mengantuk.

"Kau baru bangun tidur, Eren?"

_Ini suara siapa, ya? Kayaknya pernah denger._

Hening sebentar. Eren masih berusaha kembali dari dunia antah-barantah.

"….Rivaille-san?"

_Hallelujah._

"Ke-kenapa Rivaille-san datang kemari..?" Eren shock, sodara-sodara.

"Ibumu memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"…Menjagaku? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ibumu bilang kalau ayahmu terjebak di Hokkaido karena badai salju yang sedang terjadi, jadi ibumu dan anak perempuan bersyal merah itu memutuskan untuk menjemputnya di sana." Jelas Rivaille dengan nada bicara datar.

"Ja-jadi..mereka akan pergi selama beberapa hari?"

Rivaille menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Serius, deh, gue mimpi ama semalem._

"Ah, si-silahkan masuk, Rivaille-san," Lanjut Eren mempersilahkan Rivaille memasuki rumahnya "Aku akan mencuci mukaku dulu, ya."

.

.

.

"Eren, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menginap saja di rumahku?" Kalimat singkat namun menusuk itu membuat Eren yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, membeku seketika.

…_.HAH!?_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Maafkan Alice yang akhir-akhirnya updatenya lama sampai kalian semua lumutan nungguinnya /plis**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, Alice membuat alur ceritanya lebih romantic gimanaa gitu /desh**

**Setelah melihat review-review para readers di chapter 4..apa kalian mengira cerita ini sudah selesai, ya? QwQ)**

**Ini belum selesai loh XDDD**

**Jadi, tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya, ya~**

**YAEGEEEERRRR!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


End file.
